Parting Isn't Forever
by Andromeda2000
Summary: Victoire is in love with Teddy, but Teddy loves Tina and Vic just can't accept it. When Teddy cheats on Tina the night before their wedding with Victoire, she runs away. Where will that bring her? Will they ever be together again?
1. Just Victoire

**Author's Note**

**This is going to be a very short fic, just with a few chapters! I hope you'll like it. Just something I wrote while I was bored. Please review!**

Victoire was enjoying her third year away from Hogwarts, but she wasn't really enjoying it, that's it. She had become an auror, and she knew most of the people there but in some way she was… disconnected. She was daydreaming, a daisy in her hands as she walked on the shore. When you saw her in that light, you would immediately think of an angel. Her hair was long and blonde, her face was heart-shaped, she had golden freckles on her nose and cheeks, her eyes were a light blue. Then, she saw somebody else walking on that beach. She recognised immediately the blue hair and the brown. She took the daisy and threw it in the sea, watching it with longing eyes as it was brought away from the water. "That's what'll happen to me, won't it? I won't be able to ever have my occasion, and that's where I'll end. The sea." She spat, jealousy filling her heart. She headed back to Shell Cottage, when she heard her name. "Victoire! Victoire!" her heart beat faster. "Yes?" she turned around, blushing. "Victoire! Thank Merlin! Hey listen, can we use the bathroom at yours? Tina needs it." Tina was Teddy's girlfriend. She had sleek and straight brown hair, black eyes. She wasn't the smartest tool of the shed or the fairest flower in the garden. Victoire couldn't understand how he fell in love. "Yeah…" she mumbled. "I suppose so. Oh, no, she can't. It's… my mother. She's making a pie. You know what happens in our house when she bakes a pie."  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry Tinny, you'll have to wait." Tina snorted, impatiently. "Well, you can go now!" she intimated to Victoire. "I'm sorry, but why would I have to go away from my own place? This is property of my family, it's you that 'can go now'." She told her, venomously. "Well, then, Teddy Bear, off we go!"  
"I really wanted to visit Shell Cottage, it's a while since…"  
"_I said _off we go, Teddy Bear!" she screeched. Teddy sighed and left. Victoire couldn't get that image out of her head, Tina's flashy, hot pink claws all over him. Vic walked back to her parents'. "Hey Vic. What's that face?"  
"Nothing." She lied, miserable, and went upstairs. She buried herself in her bed. Tina and Teddy had been together two years. Two freaking years, the worst of her life. Victoire knew, deep inside her heart, that their wedding was a when not an if.

She also knew she couldn't bear it to happen. Vic stood up, went outside and took a walk. It was deep in the night, probably around eleven, and she was walking down the shore. The wind was soft, and it blew bringing warmth. The sea was peaceful, calm and the stars above her head made her truly look like an angel, they were so bright they seemed to fill the whole sky with their tiny little halos. This was her place, a flower in her hand, sitting on a forgotten rock far away, wearing sweat shorts and a tank with a button-up shirt, letting just her thoughts fly away with the wind, occasionally shooting a photograph of the peace. The only place where she was truly herself, the only place where she could hide from any eyes, and just be… Victoire. Not the eldest of her cousins, not the responsible grown-up, not the babysitter, not the student, not the auror, not the friend, daughter, niece, cousin, goddaughter, sister, granddaughter… just Victoire. She was who she was there, and she loved it.


	2. Chasing After

**Author's Note:**

**New chapter :) Please review. **

She started doing this every night, thinking of Teddy. It was in the middle of August, when she was walking and thinking about how, the day before, Teddy had kneeled in front of Tina and asked her to marry him. Tina had looked at her with a triumphant look and said the one word Victoire would've rather died than hearing: 'yes'. She was still immerged in her thoughts when she heard a voice behind her. "You really look beautiful, you know that?" She wasn't even startled, the voice was too familiar. "Thanks Louis." She muttered. "How did you find me?"

"Mum was having a heart attack, not finding you in your bed. I came to look for you."  
"Why would you want to find me, anyway? I'd come back later."  
"I know… it's… you should go to the ministry."  
"To the ministry? Why? Isn't everybody sleeping?"  
"Apparently not. There's been a missing person case." Vic sighed. "Okay, fine! Who disappeared?"  
"Uhm… isn't the weather nice?" he tried to change subject. "Who is it?"  
"Promise you won't kill me?"  
"Why on earth would I kill you?"  
"Teddy."

"Teddy what?"  
"He disappeared."

"Who?"  
"Teddy."  
"Teddy? What do you mean?"  
"Teddy disappeared! Ted Remus Lupin disappeared in the middle of a mission." Victoire felt like vomiting. "T…t…t…eddy?" she stuttered. "Teddy. Uncle Harry wants every auror and auror in training at the ministry." She disapparated on spot and apparated, wearing the most inappropriate clothes for work. "Uncle Harry! Uncle Ron!" she shouted, running and her flip flops hitting the ground with a loud thud. "Vic! Here you are." Ron hugged her. "Uncle Ron… Teddy… what happened?" she panted. "Harry will talk to everybody in a few minutes."  
"Is he alive?" she asked. "We don't know." Ron's voice was definitely down. Victoire tried to breathe, unsuccessfully. "Vic, listen, it's going to be alright. Aunt Hermione's coming here to help and she's keeping a contact with Rose, as smart as her mother our girl. We have three people tracking him down, five people trying to understand what could be the situation and other thirty people ready to move at Harry's change of heart." Victoire suddenly remembered the day at Platform 9 and ¾, two years ago, a few days before he met Tina, how they had kissed and James had interrupted them. Slowly, they got over the awkwardness and went back to being friends, but Vic's heart had never stopped hoping. She used that brief period of time to change in some decent clothes. Three minutes later, they were all seated in the auror headquarters. "Now, as you all know, Ted Lupin has gone missing in a top secret mission, we are sure 99.9 percent that there's a small group of ex-death eaters. Teddy was an infiltrate with Lauren Tezers, who was found almost dead and now's in St. Mungo's. We're sending two volunteers there to check, that _must _come back in nine hours, and the others will be researching any possible scenario. Clear?" Everybody nodded. "Aurors in training may go as volunteers, but I do not recommend it… now, any volunteers?" Victoire raised her hand and just another boy that had been in her year, Mark Johns. "Vic, Mark, are you sure? It's very dangerous." They both nodded. "Okay. We have our volunteers, the rest of you, I'll meet you in my office in fifteen minutes." He took Mark and Victoire apart. "Vic, your parents will murder me, but I know you're clever. Be careful and bring back Teddy, okay? Same goes for you, Mark."

"Uncle Harry? Do you reckon he's alive?"  
"I think so, but Vic, if anything happens, you send me a patronus."

"Okay."  
"Mark, you know how to do a patronus, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you do it too. Here, take these fake wands and hide them, it'll confuse them in case you get caught, and these real wands, you hide them somewhere they can't find them." They took the weapons and soon they were ready. "Victoire, you're name is Victoria, very suitable, isn't it? Mark, you're Marcus Sullivan. Married. You come from… Scotland. Be careful, and be back in nine hours or I'm breaking the place down."

"Yes."

"Good. Go there, and remember, you can't tell you're aurors, not even if they capture you."

"Harry, if we find Teddy, what do we do?"  
"Uh… well, it depends on how you find Teddy. Make yourselves known to him and find a way to bring him back with you." Twenty minutes later, they were in front of an old place, like a mansion. Mark went before her and knocked. "Yes?" a middle-aged man, dressed in fine clothes opened. "Marcus and Victoria Sullivan. We're admirers of Dark Arts, some sources told us where to find you." The man let them in. "Nice to meet you. My name is Carl Zapphires. Where you do come from?"  
"Scotland." Vic replied with a smile, locking her arms around one of Mark's. "Very well. What area do you wish to visit? Would you like to admire the fair collection of captured? A lot of people came here, aurors, I'm sure you're familiar with them."  
"Yes. They arrested my Marcus once, of course, my eyelashes set him free after ten minutes." Vic lied, smiling in a sickeningly sweet way at Mark. "And your admirable brain, my dear. You cursed them in a way that it left even me surprised."

"Aw, thank you sweetheart. That's a very nice thing to say."

"So we'll start with the aurors?"

"Yes." Mark answered, tightening his grip on his wand. "Excuse me, Mr Zapphires, may I have a cup of water? It's been a terribly long journey." Vic asked. She wanted to sound natural and at home. "Why haven't you apparated?" Vic started to curse under her breath. "Oh well, my wife is pregnant, we didn't want anything that could hurt the baby." Mark lied. Victoire thanked god, Mark had always been very cunning. After all, he was a Slytherin. "Naturally, Mrs Sullivan." He accioed one and she pretended to drink it, chucking it away when he was turned, not trusting him. They went in some dungeons and the first person who they saw was Teddy. Victoire winked at him his hair became the same colours of hers. "Mr Zapphires, I'm having a research about aurors, and their… methods, you know, to defeat them. May I talk with the boy?" Vic asked. "Of course, Mrs Sullivan! I'm sure you can handle him alone?"  
"Maybe it's best I'm coming with you, my darling."  
"Oh no, don't worry honey, I'll be alright. Thank you very much, Mr Zapphires."

"My pleasure, Mrs Sullivan."

"Oh, Marcus? Be a dear and call my uncle, he'd be very interested." Vic told him. "Of course, sweetie." The moment the two men were gone, Victoire cut the ropes that were tying Teddy to a chair. "Ted, are you alright?"  
"I'm good, what about you?"  
"Worried sick. Anyway, I hope Mark really does send the patronus. They're looking for you everywhere. They couldn't risk coming and not finding you here."

"Thanks Merlin you found me. Well, Vic, how's Tina?"  
"Haven't seen her." Teddy noticed the venom in her voice. "What is it you've got against Tina? You always seemed so… hostile."  
"This is not the moment, Teddy, believe me."

"I reckon it's the perfect moment."  
"It's not, because I'm not setting you free if we start talking!" she whispered, freeing him at last. "Good. Now let's free the others."  
"It was a bluff."

"What?"

"There aren't any other people here, I could see it was a bluff."

"Oh… okay then. Let's go." The two of them raced through the corridors. "Watch it!" she hissed and he hid behind a wall. "Mrs Sullivan! Here you are!" the old man greeted her. "Oh, hello Mr Zapphires, I'm quite done. Where's my husband?"  
"Your husband? He said he ought to go, looked around all quick and ran away."

"What? This is not possible. Where is he gone? Wouldn't leave his pregnant wife all alone now, would he? Possibly he must have been calling my uncle, he's very interested in dark arts and I'm sure he'd be thrilled to visit the place."  
"I see. Very well Mrs Sullivan, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh yes please. And call me Victoria, Mrs Sullivan makes me feel old."

"Naturally, I comprehend perfectly, though I must admit that you look like you haven't aged one day since you were seventeen."  
"Oh thank you, Mr Zapphires. I am twenty one, after all."

"Really? Now please, call me Carl."

"Of course." Teddy was impressed with her acting. He followed them in a kitchen. "So… how're the plans for taking over the ministry, Carl? How many men?"

"Not many, really. We work on brains. But I wanted to ask you something… who do you work for?" Suddenly, he grabbed with an iron grip on Victoire's arm. "Sorry?" she asked, pretending to be confused. "Who do you work for? Ministry, I suppose?"

"What?" He pointed his wand at her neck. "I asked you who do you work for."

"Take your hands off her." Teddy growled, coming into the kitchen. "Ah, your friend has joined us! Your little friend has to tell me what I want to know, or I'm chucking you both in the dungeons forever." He hissed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry suddenly stepped in. "_Stupefy!" _The man dropped unconscious. "Are you guys alright?" he asked. "Harry!"

"We're okay. C'mon, let's go home." Victoire arrived at her house that day and she couldn't help but thinking over and over again of how stupid she was. She had risked her life for somebody that could _never _love her back. He had asked about Tina first! The idiot! She had gone there, risking her life to save him and _he had asked about Tina! _The nerve of him!


	3. Chatting

**Author's Note:**

**Guest: Thanks for your review :D I really hope you like it. **

**New chapter! Tell me what you think about it and review! **

"Vic? Are you there?"

"Yeah, Dom, what is it?"  
"I need to talk to you."

"Come in!" Victoire sat up. "Vic, I have a huge problem." Dominique was as beautiful as her sister, a kind of angel, but differently. She had flaming ginger hair, red freckles over her oval face and dark blue eyes. "What is it?" Dom sat with her legs crossed on Victoire's bed. "A boy. We started dating a few days ago and stuff like that, and he's adorable, and kind and sweet… but I'm afraid he's with me only because I'm something like a tenth Veela."

"Theoretically, you're an eighth, not a tenth Veela. Is he a muggle or a wizard?"

"Muggle."  
"You can't even tell him. Well, uhm, ask him a question."  
"What?"

"Ask him some… I don't know, personality questions. Ask what is bad about you. If he replies in semi-catatonic state 'nothing' then he's a zombie or something. If he tells you some stuff like, you're hot-headed, then you can trust him."

"Thanks. You're the best, Vic." Dom kissed her cheek and then bounced away and Victoire chuckled, Dom was so happy-go-lucky. All the time. Vic envied her. Days passed, September arrived and she was with Teddy, grabbing a butterbeer after work. "So, how's it going Vic?"  
"Fine, I guess." She said, blushing a little and sipping her butterbeer. "Me too. I really can't wait for our wedding, Merlin's beard, it seems like it's in forever, doesn't it? And yet it's so close…"  
"Mm."  
"My sweetheart Teddy Bear!" As if on cue, Tina arrived, all dressed in her pink robes. "We've got a _huge _problem!" she screeched. Vic felt like puking. "What huge problem?"  
"My mother says we're too young and we should wait a few years!" And since Teddy was wrapped around her finger, five years passed.


	4. A Blown-Up Wedding, a Run and Search

**Author's Note:**

**New chapter! :) Enjoy!**

Vic dated some guys, dumping them after five days at max, Dom found love with a muggle, Louis started being all protective of his sisters. It was the night before the wedding, and even if Victoire was now twenty six, her views hadn't changed at all. The two of them were drinking and they were both completely drunk. The next morning Vic discovered that Teddy had just cheated on Tina… with her. It was the wedding morning and he had slept with another woman. "Great way for him to start a wedding." She said, to herself, deciding to disappear before causing more mayhem. She just left a note, for him to find on the pillow. "_Saying goodbye is such a sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow." _then she arrived at Shell Cottage, took her things and two hours after, she was gone. When Teddy woke up and found the note with the all too familiar handwriting, he got dressed and ran to Shell Cottage, saying he needed Vic's help to dress properly. Fleur had gone to wake up her daughter, only to find the room without any of the photographs, with none of her clothes, completely empty. Only the bed, desk, shelves, closet were there, but there was nothing. Not a book, not a quill, not a sock, not a trace she had ever been there. Fleur knew why her daughter had vanished, and that it was because she could have never bared to see Teddy married to another. Teddy was dumbfounded, because only there, in that moment, he realized who really kept his heart and that he was gripping desperately to that note not because he needed a friend. "I have to go tell Tina." He said out loud. "She can't see you before the wedding, it's bad luck." Dom said, appearing out of nowhere. "Thank you, but I don't care, Dom. See you." He apparated in front of Tina's house and went in. "My son-in-law to-be!" A woman exclaimed. "I'm sorry, can I speak with Tina a moment?"  
"Naturally!" Teddy stepped in Tina's room and suddenly all the pink made him feel sick. "Tina, take that dress off, we're not getting married."

"Sorry, my Teddy bear?"  
"Tina, I'm sorry. This is going nowhere."  
"What do you mean, my darling?"  
"I mean I'm not your darling anymore. I don't love you."

"It's for her, isn't it? The French Veela b****."

"She's not a bitch, she's not French and no, it's nothing to do with Victoire." He lied. Partly, it had to do with her. "You're leaving me like this? The day of our wedding?" she tried to do puppy eyes. "Yeah. I'm sorry, I know I'm a horrible person, but if I said I loved you, it'd be a lie."

"Stop it! You're breaking up with me!"  
"No Tina, I already broke up with you. I'm sorry. Goodbye, I hope you find everything you're looking for." At that point, he had to run so the hot pink shoe with 95 cm of heel would miss him. He wanted to keep his message a secret, but he also knew he needed somebody smart to understand it for him. That was why he impatiently waited the Christmas break and went to Platform 9 and ¾. "Ron, Hermione, I need to speak about work with Rose, can I come to yours?" he asked them. "Sure. We'd love to have you there, Teddy. Will you stay for dinner?" Hermione asked, with a smile. "I don't know, it depends on how much she can tell me about something."

"Good." They arrived at Ron and Hermione's and Teddy and Rose closed themselves in her room. "So, what is this fuss about?" she asked. "When Vic ran away… we uhm… the night before… we were drunk…"  
"Yeah, I get it. What about Victoire, though?"

"Well, that morning, when I woke up, there was this on the pillow and she was gone."  
"I had no idea Vic had read Romeo and Juliet." She said, after reading it. "Sorry?"  
"Romeo and Juliet? Don't you know the story?"  
"No, I'm sorry."  
"Well, this is part of it."

"And what could it mean?"  
"Loads of things. Maybe she's in Verona. I don't know, but it's really sweet either way."  
"Why is it sweet?"  
"Because… uh! Romeo and Juliet were in love and they died for it. You should read more Shakespeare."

"… Okay? Well, so, tell me any meaning she could have put in that?"  
"Well, put in words nowadays it's sort of like saying goodbye is such a sweet pain, that I'll go to sleep until it'll be tomorrow. She could've meant it like it was a sweet pain leaving you, that's for sure, but I'll go to sleep… it could mean she's suicide, but I doubt it… I'd say she's saying goodnight… a sort of goodbye of the day she's into go in a new happier one."  
"Go on…"

"The days are meant as chapter of her life, and you were part of one, but she meant to go on and leave everybody behind. It's a sweet sorrow, leaving you, and our family, but saying goodnight till it be morrow means she's moving on. She's gone here to go somewhere else, somewhere she reckons she'll be happier. Either way, she truly loved you."  
"Thanks. Rose, where do you think she is?"  
"Well…" she said, shaking her head. "If I had to tell you by this message, I'd definitely say she was in Verona, but it's also true that not everything can be based on the message. I'd look for her in England. Scotland. Wales. Maybe Ireland."

"Okay. How?"

"I don't know, do I? Ask around. If you want, I can put photos of her on the internet."

"On the what?"  
"It's a popular thing for muggles. I'll put a photo and ask to call you if they find her."  
"Thanks Rose. You're the best." She smiled. "Oh, can you lend me that book?"  
"Sure." She got up, searched in her bookshelves for a minute and then gave it to him. "Good luck."

"Thanks." He ran out, barely saying goodbye to Ron, Hugo and Hermione.

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Lost and Found

**Okay! Here we are! I know I've taken AGES to post this new chapter, which is the final one, but I'm suffering of a horrible writer's block and I can't seem to find anything that I feel like writing! I hope I haven't made a disaster in this chapter anyway, since it's the last one and ruined the whole story. :)**

Time passed, and he looked everywhere. He went in all England, then he went to Scotland, then to Ireland, to Wales, and yet he never found her. He went everywhere, he looked in the magical and muggle world, checked in Romania with her uncle Charlie, he checked in Diagon Alley, he sent an owl to Hogwarts… nothing. She wasn't working for the ministry anymore, the goblins at Gringotts told him she hadn't been visiting her vault since the day she disappeared, taking a part of her money with her. He was desperate. One day, he decided to explore a muggle library in London, to find books that could hold the message. He came in, not paying attention at anything. He waited until the muggles were elsewhere and summoned the books he needed, taking quill, ink and a notebook where he started to write the things he discovered. "It's been five years. Five years and I still haven't found her." He said to himself. That was when he decided to take a break and go get a coffee at the café beside the library. He got up when he was called by the librarian. "I'm sorry, sir, have you finished with those books?"  
"No, I'm coming back in ten minutes." He replied, not looking at the young woman. If he had, he would've noticed that young woman knew perfectly who he was and that if he had looked at her one second from the moment he went in that place, he wouldn't have opened one book. When he came back from his coffee, he sat back at the table. "Excuse me Mr Lupin, I was wondering what you're doing." She said, trying to capture his attention and sitting on his table. "Well, I'm…" then he stopped. "How do you know my name?" he asked, before looking up and meeting the light blue eyes he'd been looking for the past five years. "Victoire!" he exclaimed, jumping up. She chuckled. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" she asked, with a smile. "I've looked for you everywhere!"  
"I know."  
"So… what have you done, all this time?"

"Me? I've a had a kid, and I've got this job as a librarian, which is pretty good, I have to admit." His heart broke. A kid. Another man's kid. A man she was married to. "A kid?" he asked. "A kid. Arianne. My baby girl. She's five. Oh, and a dog to go with the baby. Pup. She named him, typical, right?"  
"Right." He whispered. Vic noticed his hair had become black. "Hey, how about you? How many kids are invading the Lupin's?"  
"None. I… I never got to the altar."

"She died?"  
"No. I realized she wasn't the right one. So… is Arianne's father with her?"

"Her father? Oh no. I left him, a long time ago. They have something in common that's very interesting. When he sees her, he'll understand who she is."

"Really?"

"Arianne!" she called. "Arianne, darling, come here!" A little angelical child came in. She had dark blue eyes, a cute oval face and a cascade of red ringlets. But it wasn't an usual red, ginger, it was real red. Scarlet. Teddy was left in awe. "Sweetheart, why don't you show him our little secret?" Victoire asked her. The child smiled dazzlingly and her hair suddenly became smooth and blonde, her eyes became a light blue. "She… she's a metamorphagus?" Teddy exclaimed. "She is. Perhaps, you thought the Lupin's house was empty, didn't you?" Teddy nodded. "It's not. Ted Remus Lupin, I present you your daughter, Arianne Nymphadora Lupin." Arianne ran to hug her father. "I knew it! I knew my daddy would come someday!" she exclaimed, her hair turning blue like his. Victoire chuckled and crossed her arms. "She's been waiting for you."

"Oh Merlin's beard… a girl!"  
"Yes, a girl. A beautiful baby girl."

**Author's Note**

**So! Here we are! The end of the story! I hope you enjoyed it. :) Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! :D**


End file.
